let us be amazing
by KaylaPotter
Summary: Still in her gorgeous blue dress with an hour before midnight, an invisible force sweeps Caroline into a land of fairy tales with a certain charming devil as her prince. A fairy tale is where the impossible happens and Klaus fights to make sure it does.


_this takes place right after 3x14_ _Klaroline scenes._

* * *

><p><strong><span>let us be amazing <span>**

She left him there with the bracelet he gave her: in his private room of his art, his _passions_. Caroline scoffed, calculating what she had witnessed, Klaus's occupation included being an: Original, hybrid, undisputed psycho... definitely not an artist. That was a bunch of bull, but okay, she'll admit that he's pretty gifted with the paints, sketches, and all that. However, he's still Klaus for crying out loud! And he's pretty much the protégé of horror and pain, so it evens it out to a nice... still Original, hybrid, and psycho. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, her eyes excessively focused on the road, but her mind was still locked inside the Mikaelson manor. Tonight, his words, his actions, his apparent honesty was too much; an anomaly for that un-redeeming lunatic.

She tries to erase his words from her head. _"I fancy you." _Fancy, eh? After trying to sacrifice her? After selfishly killing and turning her boyfriend into a hybrid douche bag? _"You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light." _Yeah, she looked so full of light dying from that fatal hybrid bite he ordered Tyler to nibble on her. _"I enjoy you._" enjoy rejection? he's gonna have the time of his life then. She is not going to buy into his flattering words, like the way he's trying to awe her with his fancy bracelets and designer ball gowns, even if they were probably the most wonderful things anyone has ever said to her. She can almost forget who was telling it to her. Almost.

Her inner rant was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Her eyes flickered to her cell phone to see who was calling: it's Bonnie. Oh, and Klaus' fellow-psycho of a mother knocked Bonnie and her mom out when they were being so exceptionally gracious as to release her from that damn coffin. She flicked her phone open and pressed it on her ear, "Hey Bon, how are you feeling?" She hears a tired sign on the other end.

"Not too good," Bonnie mumbles, "I guess that's what you get from dealing with these stupid vampires all the time." Caroline didn't bother feeling offended since she was one of those stupid vampires now because she felt a pang of sympathy for Bonnie. To all of them, actually, in a span of a short year, their lives have changed from barely decent to a complete, and utter mess. It's like someone threw them to outer space. Nothing is familiar anymore. Caroline knows that more than once Bonnie isn't even familiar with her, Caroline being a blood-sucking creature of the night (with awesome sun rings) and Bonnie being a witch with a family history full of vampire resentment. Still, they've been best friends for such a long time; they'll figure it out. Like Caroline will figure the rest of her life out.

"Tell me about it." She said. Vampires started everything, Klaus and his family started it, and a thousand years after that she got swiped in with no choice for the matter. How stupid. "So, why'd you call this late?" Caroline asked, praying it wasn't to ask about the ball. Please not, how can she explain the dance with Klaus, the conversation with Klaus, and the Da Vinci wannabe-Klaus?

"I need a favor, Car,"

After yesterday's events, Caroline was happy to oblige for Bonnie. She obediently listened to Bonnie through her freak out mode about her Grimoire being left in the cave since the not-so gracious Salvatore brothers didn't even bother to pick up Bonne's most important possession. When Bonnie finished, Caroline quickly promised to get it for her, told her to be get better, and hanged up. She turned the car around and headed for the path in the woods where the creepy cave was settled in.

Dark, cold (not that it mattered), and creepier at night, Caroline just wanted to get the Grimoire and be gone with this place. She used her vampire speed to quickly survey the cave area for any possibly place the Grimoire could have been left until Caroline finds it lying on the floor next to the open coffin that held Esther. But that space is magically off limits to vampires. Caroline groans. Just great, she really didn't want to disappoint Bonnie but the book is out of her reach. So, she's here in this dark cave, still dressed up in the ridiculously expensive dress Klaus bought her and according to her cell phone, the midnight clock was ticking away. With wishful thinking, Caroline tries to poke the veil where she knew the invisible barrier was. She poked the air in front of her, no invisible solid wall, so she steps forwards and finds it clear. She does this until the Grimoire is in front of her heels. Odd but she don't question and picks the Grimoire up. "Let's take you back to your mommy, shall we?" Caroline asked this inanimate object. She vampire speed out of the cave when an invisible solid veil stops her from the spot that wasn't present before. Caroline had no time to react to this new development when a gush of strong wind blows past her much to her surprise and the Grimoire falls from her hands. It lands on the floor, and opens right in the center. Caroline stared at it incredulously, thinking not again with this hocus pocus. The pages flip to the left with speed until it stops in the pages near the end of the thick book.

Then she hears it, somewhere, there's an incoherent chanting, her eyes search everywhere but it is mostly dark and she can't pinpoint where the voice is coming from. Caroline's eyes narrowed, she knows this is a witch chanting a spell, but she knows it's not Bonnie or Abby. The feeling of this magic is more powerful than two witches combined. The ground shakes from beneath her, she's wearing heels but right now she's grateful that she's a vampire with perfect balance. Her line of vision is blurred until she sees dark, light, and sometimes passing colors. Gravity leaves her and she feels almost like her soul is being stripped from the present and swiped into something completely. This is beyond her; she can't control this.

It stops.

She blinks repeatedly, her body tingling from whatever spell was being cast on her. She isn't particularly steady and finds her breathing hard and uneven. Human impulses could not be avoided. She could imagine her dead heart beating erratically right now. What just happened?

When she is able to focus her sight, she sees it. She's staring out towards a big, glowing full moon cascading light over beautiful open scenery of lush green lands and vibrant flowers. She looks down and notices that she is gripping on the edge of the marble ledges. Her eyes peaked to the sound of classical violins playing an unfamiliar melody, and the sounds of clinking of crystal glasses and enthusiasm in the murmurs of dozens of voices envelop her. She looks away from the beauty of the nature, and surveys where she is standing. Her body is leaning on the edge on a large balcony. She turns around, and sees two large open doors where the light resided. Inside she sees an area made for the housing of old royalty. The chandelier is more regal and exquisite than the one in Klaus' manor, it illuminates the whole room over the heads of beautiful and outdated hair designs, gowns that made the ones earlier tonight pale in comparison, and men with suits charmingly old-fashioned and princely. Caroline muses about how royal it all looked. Then she looked up from the balcony and surveys the outline of the huge building she was in. Holy crap, this _is _castle. This witch abracadabra-d her to a_ fairytale? _

"Hello, my darling." A smooth and very British voice said, appearing from out of nowhere. This witch abracadabra-d her to a _nightmare? _

Caroline freezes and mentally groans, just her luck, she knows that voice anywhere. It told her so many flattering things less than a few hours ago, it told her about the world out there for her, and everything she could be. It was the voice that just couldn't stay off her mind or her entire existence apparently.

She, almost unwillingly, turns her head towards him. His attire surprises her, his curly blonde locks were longer, his suit as old-fashioned as the people gathered inside the castle with their formal robes and Prince Charming factor. He looks exceptionally handsome, like he did earlier in his new manor, but he looked better to her like this. She was Caroline Forbes! Her youth revolved around fairytales and goggling at prince's. She left that stage but she still swooned when there was one that can be called a prince was around. Klaus looked like a one, it's not like she can help it liking it. No judging. But now she's judging herself, shakes off her unwise thoughts about Klaus, and crosses her arms at him. He approaches her slowly, smirking at her. She glares angrily at him, knowing somehow he had something to do with her being there wherever she was.

"Where the hell are we?" She growled at him. She doesn't want to leave this pretty place but it's not familiar and it's not Mystic Falls. She needs to get back home. He raises a brow at her like he's amused by her anger. That makes her angrier.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight," He stated. He stops when he is as close to her body without making contact with it. She takes a step back because he's near her and he's confusing her. "You were throwing a fit before I left." She gave him a confused look. Klaus was talking nonsense now. He takes another step towards her and she takes one back. He clearly wasn't getting the keep away message.

Caroline could tell this frustrated him because she finds herself gently pushed onto the wall far from where someone will notice them. He is leaning a small portion of his weight onto hers, possessively caressing her cheek with his thumb. His eyes is surveying her body, with her dress, one that Caroline observed was a little bit lower cut than the rest of the women inside, hugging her every curve. His eyes flicker back at her angry ones and she sees the lust and irritation in them. Her legs began to shake a little from that intensity in his eyes. Klaus was previously sweet and gentle with her but this Klaus is the complete opposite of that. He's acting like he has the right to do this to her but he doesn't.

She hissed at him, "Get off me!" She struggled against his hold. It's useless, though, because she's not an Original and he is.

"How many times to I have to repeat myself?" He drawled, his hand slowly gliding down her neck, collarbone, and the outline of her upper body until it stays on her waists. "Stop harassing me!" She let out in a shortened breath from all his _caressing_ causing her demands to be less effective. He ignores her and continues, "Lady Sylvia means nothing to me, love. After hundreds of years as my girl, Caroline, I'd assume you know that no one can hold my any of my affections other than yourself."

Whatever Klaus was talking about, she didn't know. She just needs to go back. She can think of him calling her 'his girl' later.

"Look, here, I don't care about you and this Lady Sylvia, ok?" She tells him, her hands pushing his chest off her. He allows her to do this; putting a small space between them since it appeared she needed it. She smoothes her unwrinkled dress, "I just want to go home."

His eyes twinkles mischievously at her, looks like he's not taking her home anything soon. Caroline pouts, wondering if there was an ultimatum. But really, if Klaus was the one who sent her here, as another shot to charm her then he's not going to let her go home until he's satisfied. Caroline looks at Klaus disbelievingly, thinking that for someone who has been around for a thousand of years, he was unbelievably petulant.

"But, my dear, we've just arrived." He said, linking his arm around her without any permission. Really, he thinks she's his girl or something. Caroline's eyes narrow slightly at him because that is so not true.

He glance sideways at her with that arrogant smirk, "Now how can this be a true party without us being in it?" He states like it's a matter of fact. The old Caroline might have agreed with this Klaus in the party scene. Now, she has too many to worry about to even find unadulterated enthusiasm for social gatherings.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Caroline mutters at him. She surveys the happy ignorant people with their jeweled forms and infectious laughs.

"They will be devastated." He tells her. He tugs at her arm, she shoots him an angry look.

Klaus rolls his eyes at her, "Come on, love, you look too beautiful not to be seen."

More compliments. They'll be enough to last her a whole year.

She stays silent. It was almost midnight. It's been such a tiring day, all she wants to do is to go home and drown into ice creams and upbeat romance movies. Klaus has other plans, unfortunately. She wonders why he can't just leave her alone and find some other lost vampire girl that would easily fall to his feet. She doesn't understand why she's apparently special to him.

He leads her to the open doors, intent on an appropriate entrance for all to see. Their arms are still linked together and from the reflection of baroque mirrors she sees inside, they look like quite a pair. They're dressed to perfection, complimenting each other. How is she complimenting a murderous psycho? It was insulting to her morals but not to her vanity, she had to grudgingly admit.

"One dance and we'll be gone." He promises her. She raises a brow at him, still wary. He leans his head closer to hers again, his mouth close to her ear, "I promise. I'm sure our time can be better well spent." He winks. Oh, she does not like that suggestion. He leans away again, plastering a pleasant smile on his face. She doesn't try to hide her annoyance.

They enter the crowded ballroom like a pompous lord and unhappy mistress. Eyes quickly fall on them and the talks quite for a little bit. The impact of their arrival surprises Caroline. Wondering exactly how important they were to this social circle. They walk slowly, having curtseys and bows directed at them as they went. Murmurs of 'My Lord'… 'My Lady' makes Caroline blush a bit. This was definitely a different time. Such formalities were reserved in historical Hollywood movies.

The ballroom was beautiful. Her face was filled with awe and fascination. The high ceiling was filled with paints of angels on clouds, reminding Caroline of the roof of the Sistine Chapel. The orchestra was playing music with glossy instruments and elegant fingerings. The walls were covered with mirrors, tables with petite foods on shimmering silver platters, and the middle of the room was filled with sways of glittering gowns and tall figured men in a traditional dance. Caroline was expecting Klaus to lead her in the dance floor when he sways her to the opposite direction.

"You said one dance." Caroline accuses him.

"Patience, love." Klaus hushes at her. They calmly pass by several groups of people huddled together. Each look at them with interest, silently inviting them over to their discussions, Klaus had other plans, though. They come across Elijah and Rebekah talking to a beautiful girl with fiery red hair and a man with a composed face parallel to Elijah's constant one with his long black hair tied in a ponytail. Not a lot of guys can pull that off, but Caroline sees that he definitely can.

Rebekah's attention drift from the redhead to Klaus and Caroline when she notices them approach. Rebekah gives Caroline a questioning look, but sees that her brother and his girl have finally reconciled after the much-heated argument Rebekah witnessed early on.

Elijah was in an intense conversation with the Will Turner look-alike when he stops it to acknowledge their presence. His companion follows Elijah's sight with his lips quirking into a delighted smile when he meets Caroline's eyes. He had an infectious smile; Caroline couldn't help but grin right back at him. Elijah looks at the disdained look that appears on Klaus face.

He has been an audience to numerous of Klaus and Caroline's jealous cat and mouse games. Even Caroline giving smiles to any man who wasn't related to Klaus would bring out the urge in him to go on a murderous rampages; that's why Elijah's duty to mankind to make sure the human male population will continue to survive.

"Ah," Elijah says, taking a sip of his champagne, "You two decided to come."

The red headed vixen that Rebekah was talking to turns at them and smiles directly at Klaus. "Of course they did," the red head says coyly, "Klaus wouldn't miss my celebration for the world isn't that correct, my lord?"

The woman, Caroline notices as she gazes through the appearance of Klaus's fan girl, does not know the meaning of subtlety. She flashes her teeth at Klaus like he's meat even when it's the other way around.

Klaus bows at her in courtesy, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Lady Sylvia." His eyes drift to Caroline's to tell her that wasn't necessarily true. Klaus is a sadist, however, and enjoyed leading delirious female vampires on a chase that will never end well for them.

Caroline looks at him with disgust. She tells herself that Lady Sylvia is an example of her, a girl who Klaus is trying to drag in a chase that will only end up tragically for her. Their circumstances might be different, and Klaus might be a bit more- persistent with vows of honesty and adoration and puppy eyes but she is Lady Sylvia. She can fight with the other part of her that says that Klaus is different with her, a better different.

At the end of the day, Klaus can be nothing but the devil trying to work all his magic to charm her. He is the devil posing as the prince. He is both at the same time and he makes her head hurt. She refuses to let him ruin her, who she is. He can chase all he wants, chase her in this fairy tale setting where somehow she's become his vampire bride, but Caroline Forbes will make sure that this spoiled devil of a prince will never get what he wants out of her. Whatever it is.

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened. I was just typing away and this happened. Maybe this can be a two-shot. Should I continue?<p> 


End file.
